


the earth is spinning and we are still

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Abstract, Anger, Angry Kyle Broflovski, Dubious Morality, Family Issues, Honey, Kinda, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Narcissism, Open to Interpretation, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, dude this is twisted but also kind of shit, he ain't shit, he isn't actually a sociopath by the way, i tried but it turned out. ugh, is it just me that has noticed kyle is a fucking sociopath at times, just thought id tag it, lol. think thats it, tumblr user kylebiased (i believe if im wrong then correct me) did an analysis on kyles morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kyle sits down, stan places his hand on his shoulder. wendy is the valedictorian-- but that's okay.stan looks at him and opens his mouth before closing it. "you okay?" he asks, nervously. kyle mentally rolls his eyes, his thumb is bandaged because glass got stuck in it (but ultimately, stan knows that) (and ultimately, kyle is always fine.)





	the earth is spinning and we are still

his hair is red, for anger. it consumes him, it's the only constant in his life. his hair reflects the color of his blood, spilling out his nose as he feels fists collide with another body. he wants to kill him, for a second, but he doesn't. why would he? he's a good person-- he's a great person, some people just don't get it like he does. he was chosen by someone, something, to be a martyr. he prays to the stars, and they do not flash back, they do not change, but he knows they are still for him. they absorb his words, because he is the chosen one.

kyle loves the way stan asks him for help, he loves the way people expect him to be the valedictorian. (he ends up being salutatorian; he breaks a glass bottle but is ultimately fine. of course he is. he gives the opening speech, and people clap-- for him. wendy testaburger is the valedictorian.)

"you're all grown now." his mother says at his bar mitzvah, his parents had banned stan or kenny from coming. his relatives are there-- though he doesn't have many. his mothers sister, his fathers sister and kyle 2. and his great-aunt from Poland. and some other people he cannot name.) "you set a good example, for your friends and brother."  ~~followers~~

he notices people hesitate alot. to talk back or to fight back or to simply do mundane actions.

_("shoot the fucking rabbit, stan." he is ten. cartman on his right and kenny on his left. stan next to kenny. he is holding the gun and staring at the rabbit. his uncle, jimbo, is also pressuring him to do it. Stan stands up and refuses, and Kyle would of pulled the trigger himself.)_

he is a rational man, a realist. he is a morally-sound, confirmed person. people try and put him down, most 'specially cartman, and stan when he decides to try and suffocate him with negative energy. he isn't 'two-faced', he is just mature. but some people don't understand that.

his father hates him, and slowly he hates his father. but for some reason, his parents always stick together. from new jersey to colorado. his father, gerald-- gerald is a pathetic man and a crook lawyer. he is spineless, he hates him (slowly.)

"dude, you're a fuckin' narcissist." stan says, high, resting his head on his shoulder. "cartman is the narcissist, what the fuck?" cartman. cartman. cartman. cartman. he wonders if the fat fuck will die from a heart disease or do what he promised in that shitty rap song and end it.

_("jump cartman, jump!" he's standing on a fucking roof with cardboard wings and trying to get some retarded magic. he jumps, falls, and glee rises. but he keeps a stoic face and someone calls an ambulance. he almost feels bad-- such a stupid, little boy.)_

he styles his hair in the morning. he brushes his teeth for three minutes and ten seconds, he takes a pill for acne. he washes his hands twice before leaving for school. he carries his work in a folder, and has his pens arranged by color in his pencil case. his lunch is balanced and he is balanced and the world is equal and still (for him.)

"you fucking jew, are you sick? ew, your skin is fucking green-" and he punches him in the eye, and almost instantly gets punched in the nose. blood pours down and he can feel kenny pulling him off, he can feel his fists collide with the fat fucks body. he can feel the grass and the earth and the world around him--

ultimately, he is Calm.


End file.
